


100 Things #74 (Lilo and Stitch)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [74]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #74 (Lilo and Stitch)

It hurt watching Lilo, Nani, and David laugh, surf, and build a castle together. That was strange. Stitch had never cared before. His programing was to destroy. Yet now he wanted to create; to be a part of something bigger than himself. What was it like to be held and cuddled? Thrown in the air with knowledge that you could trust others to catch you? It was all so foreign and yet he wanted it so badly. He needed it, needed something to fill the chasm that was left when his programming had fallen apart. Even though it scared him more than anything he was willing to risk the water to see if maybe, just maybe, he could be a part of their ohana.


End file.
